Midgardian's Awakening
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: Kick And Kendall are now a couple with Incredible power, While Gunther's still single, Still crushing on a girl who doesn't even acknowledge his existence, How will Cole, Kick and Kendall Get Gunther with this character? the last chapter is up
1. Chapter 1: Where we last left off

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

* * *

~Author~

It was a long road, but Cole had done what his classmates would consider impossible

He had brought Kick and Kendall together as a couple

But his actions weren't without a negative effect

Because in Bringing Kick and Kendall together as a couple

He had unintentionally made Kick and Gunther very distant

Kick and Kendall needs Cole's Help to fix the situation

Before things get hectic

We now go to where With One Person Everything Changes left off

* * *

~Cole~

"So here's the plan, But before I get to that I need to say something"

"I have my own reasons for helping you"

"And what would that be" Kick asked

"I have been down that road when it comes to stalker fans similar to Jackie; It never ends well for anyone"

"You're not going to help us are you" Kendall asked fearful for a no

"Actually Kick, Kendall the fact is I was going to help with the Jackie situation, even if you hadn't asked for my help"

"You were?" Kick and Kendall asked simultaneously

"Well of course" I say to them

"There is however the fact of my lack of information on Jackie and Gunther"

"Which brings us back to the plan I was about to explain before I was sidetracked"

"When Loki Chose you two as his midgardian he endowed you with levels of power, most men would go mad searching for"

"Your Abilities include and are not limited to Mastery of Illusion and Mastery of Magic"

"You can do certain magic spells with such ease I haven't attempt in my wildest dreams because any task you can think of that was originally dubbed impossible on your own power, you can achieve with the magic you know possess"

"For instance if you wish to be left alone because of a rough day you can use your magic to make it so that they don't want to bother you"

"Sweet" Kick and Kendall said at the same time

"There's a small problem you have books to study" I said pulling out a 9,000 page book out of my bag

"Biscuits" Kick Said

"But another ability that comes with the Magic and power"

"Photo Graphic Memory which cuts study time dramatically"

"Is there more" Kick said

"Fortunately for you" I said with a glance at the Clock

"One more thing" I said uncover my Ash rune birth mark

"These Marks connect us, It glows whenever danger is near the brighter it glows the More serious the Danger is, it communicates via vibrating Morse code which is instantly translated in our heads"

"So the plan is this Kick You gather Intel on Jackie"

This suggestion had apparently raised some alarm bell with him

"No way, she'll sense me coming when I get within 2 feet of her lawn" he said

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've been saying" I said

The silent air between me and Kick spoke for himself

"I guess not, Look you can use your new magic to conceal yourself from her"

"Sweet" Kick said slightly stretching the e sound

"Kendall you gather Intel for me on Gunther so I can get me a better feel for him so I can get inside his head metaphorically speaking," I say to Kendall

"And Kick I know you and Gunther are buds I just need Kendall to reconfirm some of the stuff you told me about him, while at the same time find me stuff about him he's kept from even you his best friend of whom he revers as his brother" I say to him

"After 3 days of information gathering we meet at my place to hang and share Information" I say

"So come Saturday You Share what you learned with me" I say after I had a glance at a calender

We conducted a three way hand shake before parting ways

(A/N: End of Chapter, means more reviews from you to me, If you would be so kind)


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan is born to nut crack

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

* * *

~Cole~

Three Days of waiting was by far the slowest of all the days I've experienced

Simply because of the matter of effectively reining in Jackie Wackerman before she does something she'll end up regretting was truly going to be a challenge in of itself

It had been three whole days since I sent Kick and Kendall out on assignment that I assigned them

It wasn't until they visited me with their findings

At that moment in time all of the following that I had known about Gunther was reconfirmed

according to what Kendall had reconfirmed for me, from some shadowy espionage It is a known fact that Jackie had shown some affection to Gunther as I learn from Kick And then Kendall from reconfirming what I currently know (A/N: Episode Reference for the Love of Gunther)

It wasn't until after Jackie saw The Fan girl who was only interested in seeing Kick Crash she threatened to skin her alive if she didn't back off

And Gunther was back to being single after that moment

That and all of Kick's Attempts to cast her out of His life had epically failed miserably

Since Recent events had proved her to be too dangerous to confront her physically

I needed to think of a way to Crack Jackie's Shell Wide Open so Gunther can get through to her (A/N Metaphorically speaking)

There was also another problem I had to deal with before I could do anything else, Gunther was approaching a point of no return situation

He had that look on his face, that he's about to give up on Jackie

That was something I couldn't afford to let happen, I had to get him to not give up on Jackie

But any direct approach by me will fail instantly because he won't listen to me, Since I quote "took him away" end quote

I had to seek out an alternate method of getting through to Gunther that doesn't involve talking to him directly

It was a predicament until I heard a very loud Bwar I look to see Magnus Magnuson Gunther's Old Man having a chat with Mr. Buttowski Then It hit me Gunther's Parents could easily get through to him with little to no problem

Now since I've been in Mellowbrook long enough to know that there is a brief moment in time that the BattleSnax Restaurant where the Restaurant is devoid of customers a perfect moment for me to make my move

* * *

*Later at the BattleSnax Restaurant*

~Cole~

As I watch the last customer leave

There was still at least about 5 minutes until closing

So I had to make this quick

(A/N: End Chapter, CLIFFHANGER, and with that cliffhanger goes my thoughts for good material, for a new chapter, do anyone with profiles on have any Idea's they would like to share, are welcome to private message me there thoughts, and sorry about the short chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: A fated meeting for Cole

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

(A/N: A special thanks to Chris Nest for his Contribution to this chapter)

* * *

~Cole~

I had entered the Battlesnax Restaurant, I take a moment to gaze at the decorations

When I hear Magnus Say

"Sorry, we're closing down for the night" He said trying to keep himself in check

"I'm not here as a customer" I said with an extended hand to my hand Calling on enough power to reveal my Rune mark and Eye

"Magnuson" I said with a balled up fist in front of my Left Shoulder Revealing my Mark and Eye so that it emanates a Glowing Gold Light

(A/N: Queue Magnus' Gasp from the Kick Buttowski Episode Stand and Delivery)

"Witchcraft! You better have a good explanation warlock of the dark!" he said angrily pointing at me

I figured they would assume such a thing "I happen to be the Odin Midgardian for this realm" I said calmly

"Mighty God Odin, I won't Fall for your Trickery Warlock" He said not buying what I said all while taking a fighting stance

"I give you one chance to prove it before I Attack" He said catching an axe a rather rotund fellow had tossed him from across the room (A/N: I'm referring to Bjorgen)

I know of one way to convince him and that was to show him that

"Okay Then you asked for it" I said, With a Hand Gesture I materialized my Spear (A/N: Picture The The Spear used in the Movie Thor, Only a couple inches taller)

"Mmm Impressive, What do you seek here" he said (A/N: The Mm part is drawn from the Kick Buttowski Episode, Clean to the Extreme) he then toss the axe in his Hands back to the big guy still across the room

"It's more of What I seek from you , simple to say I need you to help me help your first born son" I said

"What aid may I provide?" Magnus asks

"Normally "I'd tell you the details, but I'd put you to sleep with the boring details, so I shall give you the short version" I said

"So be it young one, I will fight by your side" Magnus said with an extended hand

"Your words are much appreciated, but here's the thing" I say as I sit down at one of the tables

"Your Son Likes this Girl" I said pulling out a picture of Jackie

Magnus getting curious strolls over to the table to look at the photo, he picks it up as I start talking again

"He is Heads over heels for her, he is that into her" I say

Magnus was making a quick glance to the right When

"Bwar, this Girl looks like a Banshee, but if this woman please my son then so be it" He said hand the photo back to me, I pop it into my bag

"Now normally I would do the task myself, but there is a problem, Gunther won't let me anywhere near him, so here's what I need you do, I need you to talk to your son and encourage him NOT to give up on her, because and, keep this part quiet When I say I've a plan which will essentially pull him out of the single's market" I said

"Hmm, a romantic quest that fits a true warrior like myself. I Magnuson will assist you in this quest of love." Magnus said in a low volume at first then then at a boasting volume

"That is very good to hear, and in the event your approach doesn't exactly help, you also have some help, Or did you already forget about her" I Said aiming my thumb at Helga

He glances over at Helga "Of Course not," He said after returning his gaze to me

"Now tell me Young Warrior, This Battle Strategy of yours" Magnus Asks me

I hear Helga sitting on a stool at the end of the table

"As I said before I have a strategy which will essentially give Gunther a girlfriend, give you a new daughter in law, assuming all goes well afterwards, but first "Banshee" Girl needs to be broken of her Obsession with, If I recall correctly one of your regular Customers, that answers to the name of Kick Buttowski, the point is Your Part in my master plan, because part of the plans success will hinge on you," I said to Magnus with air quotes around Banshee

"Which takes us to your part in the plan, The thing is Gunther's been talking about giving up on Jackie and that is something We can't afford to let happen, You need to restore your Gunther's resolve to earn "Banshee" Girls affection" Cole said again with air quotes around Banshee

"Now that I've said what I need regarding my strategy, Any Question?" Cole asked with a smile

"Uhh You use a lot of big words. But the banshee gaze will be swayed away from Kick to my son! So says Magnus King of the Vikings!" He said groaning at the big words I used, then at his normal tone then laughing (A/N same way he does during the "Free Gunther" episode of Kick Buttowski)

"My Apologies, and I Thank thee Magnusons Now I have plan to attend, I trust I can let you handle your son, Now Remember I need you to Inspire confidence in your Son, and for you and Helga keep in mind, no two love stories are the same, because What turned out one way for will be completely different for your son, and with all due respect "Your Majesty" I never pegged you for the monarch type" I said with a grateful tone slight bow gesture when I said "Your Majesty"

"Don't worry I will not fail my mission young one." Magnus Said

"Of that I will not doubt, Now I shall take my leave and leave behind these words, as of now 2 Aesir Midgardians have been chosen, the third Aesir Midgardian has his gaze set solely on your son, once he is deemed worthy he will be endowed with incredible power, Oh and My Father named me Cole"

I leave the Battlesnax leaving a speechless pair of Magnuson and my spear in hand

* * *

(A/N: and with that Chapter closed I again must thank Chris Nest for his Help, because thanks to him I managed to complete my first assisted chapter thanks to him, and with that the drill here is read, Review and revel in this chapter. until 6/11/2012)


	4. Chapter 4: A Promised Breakthrough

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

* * *

~Cole~

As I had left the Battlesnax restaurant

About a couple minutes of Rollerblading later I saw a Vehicle of the Volkswagen persuasion (A/N: If you've seen the Clean to the extreme Episode you'll have a general Idea as per what I'm talking about) roll by me

It contained one Magnus , One Helga, and one Bjorgen all homeward bound

They apparently were offering me a ride since they didn't quite drive away

I roller blade over to them who had pulled over

"Need a lift Cole son of Gib (A/N: Don't ask, Gibson, Son of Gib, seem familiar to one Coulson)" Helga asked through the lowered window

"Well I've grown weary of Rollerblading everywhere, so Yes Please" I said popping off my wheels off my shoes

After that instant I made my way into the Vehicle

"By the way Cole, What you said before you left, What did you mean by that" I hear Helga ask me

"Even I hope I don't need to ask if you two know of the Aesir" I said like one would a rhetorical question

"No, No you don't" She said in response

"I mean probably it is an apparent for Vikings to know of them" I say again in the tone

"You can say that again" Magnus said

"The Aesir I spoke of, were Odin, Thor, and Loki, You know which Midgardian I am because 1. I showed you, 2. I had summoned my spear before your very eyes" Cole Said

"You speak truly" Magnus said

"Now as I was saying" I said realizing that I was side tracking myself

"Two of the three Aesir I mentioned are Odin, which you already knew with my courtesies, and the other Aesir is…" I said

"Thor" Helga said trying to guess,

"Actually Helga, the other Aesir is in fact Loki" I said

"Now I know what you are thinking, and wondering why Loki is helping out for a change?" I said noticing the surprised looks on their faces

"Well Long story short, Loki has grown weary of the constant defeats at the hand of Thor, and he had grown fond of a couple of mortals, so he wishes to observe us mortals more closely" I said

"Thor has his gaze set on your son, but if you are unsuccessful in restoring his Confidence, He will turn his gaze elsewhere, and your son's rise to Viking Prominence will be gone" I said

"If what you speak of rings is true, then we haven't much time" Helga said turning to a Magnus

Who was forced to stop his Vehicle since traffic out side the vehicle was not mobile

"BWAR, TRAFFIC JAM, OARS" He said loudly pulling an oar from a hidden compartment (A/N: Sound Familiar? From the Kick Buttowski Episode Clean to the Extreme)

I might as well help to so I picked one up as well; I secretly used a spell on me to sync my movements with everyone in the Vehicle

"STROKE" He said and as he said We Jumped from where we were to another open spot in the road

And we repeated that process all the way to the suburbs then after that it was smooth sailing to their Dwelling

But so I don't ramble on anymore then I have to,

Magnus and Helga were true to their words, As I viewed them from the window Gunther was even more confident than ever, and mind you his confidence was greater than before I had meddled in his life as well as his best friend,

I needed to see if the Confidence I saw in Gunther was for real or if it was a facade

So to learn more I made my way to the tree nearest Gunther's Room fortunately the tree I found had a clean view

Gunther was still doubtful that he and Jackie will be together but thanks to his folks he won't give up on her yet which buys me time to work on the Jackie end of the Problem

She had and has proven to be a Difficult Nut to crack

As I was about to start climbing down I heard Gunther say something which essentially and Metaphorically Blown apart the mental rut I was in

"Man I don't need any more nightmares tonight" Gunther said as he went to his closet to get ready for bed

That was the break I needed "Gunther you genius" I say to myself at a volume he wouldn't be able to hear

I bolt for my place I grab one of the Phone a quick glance revealed

That my Mom wasn't home again, probably working late at the courthouse

Using the House phone I Call Kick, and using my cell Phone I Call Kendall

I set Both Phones and activate their speaker functions

"Kick, Kendall, I've good news" I said as I heard their voices

"Really Cole, What is it" Kick asked

"I've come up with a strategy which will get Jackie off your backs" I said with confidence in my voice

"Well don't leave us hanging what is it?" Kendall asked

"Patience you two, for I will tell you all about it at School" I said hitting the end call buttons on both Phones

* * *

~Author ~

As Mellowbrook slept unaware of the looming danger Three dark figures were gazing at Mellowbrook through a magic window

* * *

~Cole~

As I laid down to Bed My Rune Mark Reacted in a way that exceeded the Frost Giants Attempt to bump Kick and Kendall all I could say is "Uh Oh, That Can't be good" I shut my eyes trying to get my mind off the Foreboding feeling

* * *

(A/N: and with that End Chapter, and with that Reviews, I Wish to know How I did with this chapter(New update date is monday not Friday so I shall have a new chapter waiting for you then so, Laters)


	5. Chapter 5: Plan conversation

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

* * *

~Author~

Cole has finally a strategy to help Gunther and Jackie get together

We now go to Mellowbrook Middle Cafeteria

Where Kick and Kendall shall be brought up to speed on Cole's Strategy

* * *

~Kick~

The Day Finally came, the day Cole banged out a strategy that will get Jackie off my back, as well as Kendall's

I could imagine a future with Kendall where I still have Jackie as a Fan, who is accepting of who I choose to Love, Where I've managed to achieve what I wanted and then some

We make our way to lunch where Cole would be waiting to inform us the strategy he made

* * *

*Lunch table, Lunch Period*

~Kick~

"So Cole, What has your tactic wise mind created for a strategy" I hear Kendall ask

There was a silence in the Air between us, a closer look revealed Cole was slightly distracted

"COLE" I said, that apparently got their attention

"Oh sorry, I Zoned out for a second" Cole said

"As I said over the phone, I came up with a strategy that will get Jackie off your backs" Cole said

"What I forgot to mention I had come up with two different strategies." He said while as Kendall would say "Indicating two numbers with his fingers"

"Hmm' that's unexpected" Kick said

Cole gaze at us when He says "Look the way I see things you have two options"

"And they are?' Kendall asked with a raised brow

"Option 1" Cole said pointer finger aimed upward (Knuckles forward)

"We employ the one of the general methods that brought you two together" he said to us pointing when he said you two together

"I know this is a dumb question, but which one are you talking" I ask since he had gone to great lengths with a plan to match

"Let me put it this way, It is in the sky you two found each other, Perhaps it is what Gunther and Jackie need to" I said

"And then theirs option 2" I said pointing two fingers upward (again Knuckles forward)

"Mind you it's not only drastic it also dangerous, One that can't afford even the tiniest of mistakes" He said

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what is it" Kendall asked

"We use Magic to induce a nightmare/dream, one that can only be broken if one busts a move on the other" Cole said

The second option pretty much merited a blank stare from me and Kendall, We looked at him with a look that said "Cole What in blue blazes were you thinking when you came up with that plan"

"Yeah that's not exactly one of my better plans" Cole said rubbing the back of his head

"So now becomes the question, How do we get Jackie to go along with it?" Kendall says

"Looks like Kick has an idea" I said glancing at him

"Jackie would Jump at the chance to hang with me so you leave her to me" Kick said with his signature steely eyed smile

"Then that leaves Gunther," I said then noticing that Kick hasn't changed since volunteering to "handle" Jackie

"I'm guessing I can leave Gunther to you as well" I asked

Kick just nodded

"You can take that as a yes" Kendall said

"All right lets get to work" Cole said (FX: showdown gaze)

We got down to conversing as per how the plan we decided on would be carried out

* * *

(A/N: Story Fades to Black after this point)

(A/N: End Chapter, and with that comes my traditional Question, How did I do with this chapter Please Review me while you do that)

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)


	6. Chapter 6: A High Flying Stunt gone bad

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

(A/N: A special Guest(s) appearance w/courtesy of SariSpy56, Avery Buttowski and Betty)

(A/N: Another special Guest appearance w/courtesy of Massieluver1, Sandra)

(A/N: A special thanks to SariSpy56 for her contributions)

* * *

~Cole~

It was pretty busy after Lunch

Kick had little difficulty getting Gunther to go along with it

Jackie however was a completely different story

The moment he offered, she I dare say went Fan Crazy, It was quite some time until she calmed down

But long story short Kick had got Gunther and Jackie along for the ride

Kendall had it all figured I would take us up in a C-130 along with my brother Sean, Avery Buttowski (who's currently in town with Kyle the Fastest motor mouth in the Buttowski Family), Betty , and Sandra

Gunther Of course was cleared to go since I called his folks and had told them before he got home

I managed to get the Plane without much difficulty

* * *

~Author~

To save some time I'll skip ahead to the airfield scene

* * *

~Kick~

We arrived at the Mellowbrook airfield about a couple block away from the airport

I arrive to see Betty Who had us hold on because the Crew evidently hadn't shown up yet

Our wait wasn't long

"Oh, there they are" She said

We turned to see Cole, Sandra, Cole's younger Brother Sean, and Avery all walking towards us decked out in pilot gear

It wasn't long until we were on board we were in the back of the plane sitting on Canvas seat

Not exactly the most comfortable sort of thing to sit on,

"All right people listen up" I heard a voice say, I turn to see Cole with his brother

"Welcome aboard the Hercules, We shall be taking you up where with parachute you'll be exiting the plane" he said

* * *

~Cole~

What I said was true in its own little way

So I managed to explain the emergency rules to them

Although I'm certain that Jackie didn't hear me because she was too preoccupied

We made our way up to the Cockpit

Our Preflight check list was all clear; we were all set to take off

I noticed uncertainly on my brother's face I figured the Rear loading door demonstrated some problems

* * *

(A/N: to save some time I'm Going to skip ahead)

~Cole~

We are about a half hour out approaching the optimum Drop zone as Avery had shown me on the map

When a small alarm/beeper (A/N: Tone is directly in between tenor and baritone) sounded

I checked the instruments the alarm was for the Rear loading doors

Then the plane suddenly was rocking violently,I've only to assume we had hit turbulence

It was barely audible to make a definitive assumption, but I thought I heard screaming coming from the direction of the rear loading bay

"Pilot, to Load master, Come in loadmaster…" I say into the intercom

No response with exception for static

"Load master come in, do you read me" I say into the intercom

Then followed static my least favorite thing to here

"Talk to me Betty, are you still among us" I say into the intercom

It was a minute Later I heard her say "Never in my life have I been injured. Abused yes, but injured like this, that's a different story"

"What's the situation down there? I Thought I Heard screaming?" I asked

Avery spoke under the assumption that I was talking to her "It's probably Betty getting injured yet again by her parents who lack love towards their daughter."

"Avery I was talking to Betty," I say to her in a tone, scolding her for interrupting me while calm so not to scare her I Turn to the intercom "Now Betty what's the situation down there" I say into the Intercom

"We've got monsters, HUGE monsters I tell ya!" She said in a slightly freaked tone

"Okay two question one, would these monsters happen to be Frost bite blue in color?" I asked because I've actually fought huge monsters I needed to know more so figured no harm in asking "Question Two What is the status of the cargo of Kick, Kendall, Gunther and Jackie what about them" I asked

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again

"Yes they're Frost bite blue!" she said, yep those were frost giants alright

"As for the other question you asked, those monsters had threw both Kendall and Jackie out of the plane WITHOUT parachutes. But they're fine. Gunther and Kick also jumped out of the plane with parachutes. Gunther came down safely with one grateful Jackie, but Kick is apparently caught by the monster. I think the monster did a blow on Kick's chest it would have been to both him and Kendall but he gave her his parachute before the blow could hit them both, causing him to fall down in rapid speed. When he got down, he was not killed, but unconscious due to the impact on his chest. I think Kick's wounded." She said plain as day, figures the Frost giants would resort to such methods to hurt those closest to me

"All right, Its probably safe to say that Kendall is tending to Kick, I'm turning control of the plane over to Sandra I'm coming down to deal with the "Monsters", and Don't bother trying to argue If those Monster aren't dealt with they'll tear the plane apart and We'll have to bail out of the plane with the three parachutes" I say to her still over the intercom, I then start pressing buttons to turn control over to Sandra "You Got this!" I heard Betty say, I simply respond "yep"

I make my way down to the real loading doors, I stop about half way there I notice one frost giant patrolling the hallway undoubtedly looking for Betty, I could easily tell she was hiding so employing the element of surprise I launch a energy at the patrolling Frost Giant from behind this sends him flying to the rear loading area

Betty Notices this But says nothing, probably because she finds what she saw it hard to swallow

I arrived to the sight of one frost giant checking on his comrade he apparently heard me come in

He charged at me with the intent to avenge his comrade I fire an even stronger energy beam, this blasts both of their frost bitten hides out of my plane, I was fortunate the blast did little harm to the plane I had sent my spear sent away when I heard Betty Say "Uh Cole, Kick's not feeling too good at the moment. We really need you back for a moment."

I glance at Betty "Yeah, " I turn to the Intercom and speak "Sandra Get this plane to a nearby air strip, Sean get your butt down here and fix this door" I take a glance at the ground where the frost giants had landed, "Come on Betty Your sitting in the cockpit with me, Avery and Sandra, besides Sean needs to examine the plane for any additional damage" I said

We make our way up, On the way we pass Sean he was making his way out of the cockpit

"We're on Final approach" Sandra said as I took my seat and Betty sat down in Sean's Seat

(A/N: To save time I'm Skipping ahead)

* * *

~Cole~

We've finally touched down

Sean requested to stay behind because He want to make sure the plane was repaired right

We raced over to Where Kick, Kendall, Gunther and Jackie had landed

"Hey, you guys okay"

"Yeah I assume those…" She said pausing because

"Kendall it's cool, they know about the frost giants" I said

"I assume the Frost giants crashing the party wasn't apart of the plan" I heard Kendall say

I could only nod a yes as in "yes, yes they weren't

* * *

(A/N: And with that I have to end the chapter, Reviews, concerns, complaints, complements)


	7. Chapter 7: Jackie's Awaited Comeuppance

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

(A/N: A special thanks to Tall T for his contribution to the chapter)

* * *

~Cole~

What was supposed to be a stunt to help bring Gunther and Jackie together, turns into a disaster, Where Kick was on the receiving end of my recent failure and mind you failures with don't happen very often

I couldn't believe that the Frost Giants would attack me in my Realm, on my turf, after failing a previous time

And what angers me even more is the fact that he attacked civilians as well as my Midgardian kin

One Thing was apparent if I don't get Thor to choose his Midgardian soon, or I'll be running myself ragged trying to protect my friends when I could be enjoying my relaxing moments of peace

One problem Thor has his sights set on two candidates

There is however one problem

Gunther, one of the two candidates is more than ready to be the Thor Midgardian He has met and surpassed the prerequisites Thor Has set

Jackie, the last of the two candidates has all but one of the requirement fields down pat

The Field she's missing is the Compassionate, Caring, and Loving Soul to all around her.

As I Look at her angrily looking at Kendall

My Rage starts to build until I can't Contain it anymore

"Kendall, Gunther, The airstrip where we landed the plane is that way" I said in a quick tone since I'm trying to restrain my anger pointing towards the Airstrip off screen

"Oh and before you say anything, We can't call for a ride because Cell Phone signal get all garbled in this terrain, and Flying is the only way we have out of and away this terrain" I said anticipating

"Okay" I heard Gunther say, He along with Kendall, Kick, Avery, Betty and Sandra start making their way to the plane

Jackie started walking back but I stopped her by way of grabbing her shoulder and spinning her 180 degrees towards me

"Not You Wackerman" She turns to look at me

"We Need to Talk, NOW" I said in a stern tone, along with a tone saying that I'm in no mood to play games

I'm getting on that plane!" she hissed.

* * *

~Jackie~

I try to head to the Plane but Cole stops me by standing in my way

"We're Talking Whether you want to or not, besides I'm the pilot of that crate it's not going to take off without me" he said in an angered tone

"All Right Fine but make it quick." I said to him, passing a quick glance at Kendall with who should be My Kick Buttowski

"Jackie Simple Question: Do You Plan to end up like Ms. Chicarelli" He said plain as day

Alarm bells are going off in my head I'm oh to familiar with that old bat what with her denying me a chance to get my Autographed Photo of Kick, after it had ended up in her yard (A/N: Guess which Episode reference this came from)

"Nobody wants to end up like Ms. Chicarelli; she's a despicable old hag! What are you implying?" I said to him

"Here's a Fun Fact, Ms. Chicarelli wasn't always "a despicable old hag" as you called her," He said to me, and personally I found that a little hard to believe

"Here, I present to you with my Grandma's High School Yearbook" He said pulling out what looks to be an old Yearbook and hands it to me

"Please refer to page 6" He says I turn to the page he said it was of the Senior Pictures I Look to see a Women bearing her Name with a genuine smile on her face

", page 55" He said I flip ahead to see the same women as the I saw on page 6 Ms. Chicarelli in the Cheer Squad

"And Most Importantly Page 99 Which should read Senior Superlatives" I flip ahead to it was as he said I noticed Ms. Chicarelli in the arms of another Man, and from what I could see She looks as happy as can be

But whatever Cole was trying to tell me I couldn't see it so with a shrug I say to him "So Ms. Chicarelli peaked in high school. What's that got to do with me?"

"Once Upon a time, she was very "similar" in her love life the way you are now," he said with Air Quotes around Similar

"Because According to my Grandma She was relentlessly pursuing The Captain of the Baseball team, but she was denied, Bypassed, He said with a pause after Bypassed since he clearly couldn't come up with any more Adjectives

"Basically She was in love with the Captain of the Baseball team, that was the man you saw in Ms. Chicarelli's Arms, She would do anything (Air quote Emphasis on anything) for him like you to Kick," he said to me

"But Here's the rub, He didn't even remotely feel the same way about her, it was due to the lack of communication her resolve for him frayed, after that moment everything started to change" He said to me again I took a quick glance I noticed that he wasn't at all happy

I closed the yearbook for the final time I hand the Yearbook back to him when I said with a slight frown "Oooh-kay, I think I know where you're going with this", I said surly. "But go on"

"Mind you When Ms. Chicarelli was in High School She was of legal marrying age which was 18 at the time, and please excuse the metaphor A bomb shell was drop on her life, Because One Of Ms. Chicarelli's closest friends who was dating the man she was after for so long was asked for her hand matrimony by the very same man she was pursuing, and that pretty much killed her inside." Cole says to me

Now me personally I can understand those feeling, if Kick was getting married to Kendall, I wouldn't know what I'd do

Then it hit me in an alarm bell fashion "Kick is Marrying Kendall?" I say in a gasping tone

A glance at Cole Revealed that I probably shouldn't have said that He blows his top when he Screams "NO" He said at a volume to be heard for at least an eighth of a mile, I covered my Ears in a attempt to bring down the volume "MS. CHICARELLI BECAME THE BITTER BAT SHE IS NOW BECAUSE SHE NEVER MOVED ON BECAUSE THE BOTH THE MAN IN HER ARMS IN THAT PHOTO AND THE MAN SHE TIED HERSELF TO ARE BOTH DEAD" When He finally calmed my ears were still ringing

"ONE MORE THING," he says at significantly lower volume

"While we are on the subject The other man I mention was fighting in the jungles of Vietnam as a US Marine, It was after his passing She grew more and more Bitter until she became the neighbor you've the displeasure of knowing by name, and as per Ms. Chicarelli's Crush he took a Line drive baseball to the chest He died of Cardiac Arrhythmia, shortly afterward"

"I stared at him. For the moment I was sympathetic to the news about the fate of Ms. Chicarelli and her two lovers." But then the suspicious feeling returned to me. "Even if her husband died too early, I mean sure that might explain why she's so mean, but I don't see how that has anything to do with me!" I said still defending myself to him

"Recap moment, you recall when I said she would anything for the "captain of the Baseball team", that is what you're doing with Kick," Cole say to me A montage of memories comes to me in flashes

"Additional Recap moment Your Recall when I said That the two men that she was involved with ended up dead, Look focusing on Kick is going to get you even closer to being the Next Generation Ms. Chicarelli, All because you burned all of your bridges If you pardon the metaphor, But there is one other bridge that hasn't been touched, And that bridge leads to a person" Cole Says to me and that hits one to many of my already tested nerves

"A person who could die on me, just like kick could die on me?" I said interrupting him

"'If that happens, then maybe I'm like Ms. Chicarelli, Only then!" I said with a quick glance to the side

"You're full of it, Cole!" I said pointing at Cole, Who was surprisingly calm

"She didn't end up alone because she was infatuated with the guy on this picture" I said while glancing at the yearbook in Cole's Hand

"She ended up alone because fate was a ***** to her, her bridges burned by themselves! I said to Cole angrily while lightly poking Cole's Chest

"There's no lesson here except: Life stinks!" I said ending with my arms crossed

"Jackie what you say rings true, but then again Whenever Kick is dealt a hand he deems junk he fights for a better hand instead of going belly up, But the fact is, and what I've been trying to get across to you is that someone close to Kick Loves you, And it's not Kick" he said

"One more thing, I'm shifting this conversation from Ms. Chicarelli to you" he said with a point at me

"Which also Merits the Question, I know you Love Kick, But the Question you should ask yourself is Does Kick love you back?" he said pointing at me then at the plane where Kick was sitting, then pointing at the plane then back at me

I wanted to say something but then A flood of memories pretty much stopped me, the memories were of Kick and me together, they all had one thing is common Kick didn't show me any affection, Cole's Question had apparently hit home with my mind instead of Answering I glance down in hopes he'll back down but my bubble was burst when Cole spoke again

"COME NOW JACKIE, IT'S A SIMPLE ENOUGH QUESTION" He said in a raised voice

"THINK!" He said at a volume that made me jump

I tried to get my mouth to form words, but all that came out was

"mnn"

"I Can't Hear You" He said similar to a U.S. Marine drill sergeant

"NO! NO, KICK'S NEVER LOVED ME, OKAY? THERE YA' HAPPY NOW?" I said while I breathed like a whale.

"I know what everyone thinks. They think I can't see it, they think I'm stupid!" I plunked myself down on the ground.

"I sacrificed my dignity for my romantic dreams, but I always knew." I said recalling a memory or two

"I always knew he doesn't love me as much as I love him, or at all." I said letting some tears escape while keeping myself in check while I remembered the pain from my past

"All right so not hit you while your down, True it may be too late for you and Kick, But there is someone equally close to Kick, that Kick himself has shown no qualm against?." He said in a calm tone while getting down to my current level

"I was looking for Kick's love, not his approval", I said with a sigh, not getting up, also not wanting to make eye contact.

"If that's the case I shall Describe him, A little bit taller than Kick, Red Cap, Blonde Hair, Kinda light Blue Shirt, Kinda Dark Blue Shorts, mostly White Socks, and Orange Crocs" He said to me while he was counting on his fingers

"You have to be more exact", I muttered from what I could guess from Cole's expression, He found it hard to discern as per whether or not I was being sarcastic

"Okay" He said like he's humoring me,

"You know him as Kick's Wing man, and he was the one caught you in the air when you were thrown out of the plane." He said in a calm armed crossed state

"Gunther" I said Cole nods in response

A flood of memories flows through my head

It started from when I saw the video of him on the rank of awesome website (A/N: Episode reference, Rank of Awesome)

To around the time of my birthday party, when I learned that Kick had to give his brother Brad his room as payment for my present, When I charged out the door to go to his house, I noticed he had a flower in his hand, but at the time I didn't think much of it (A/N: Episode reference, Gift of Wacky)

To the time when I thought Kick was going to be the first one to conquer widow-maker's peak, when to my surprise wouldn't one know it Gunther comes out decked out in Kick's Jump suit, to this day I'm curious why that jumpsuit didn't burst to pieces

"He's been waiting patiently for a chance at you, but from to recent events I recall him poetically referring you to the sweetest, most succulent of fruits, that he fears he may never have, if you pardon the comparison to the fable with Fox and the grapes" Cole said to me after he had glanced off to the right

How could he think such nice things about after the way I treated him is the question I'm asking myself

I mean out of the billions of girls living in the world, He chose me

"But he could do much better than me." I said

Then out of no-where he laughs in a barely audible tone, while he does this He stands up

I stand up curious as per what's so funny

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, now Come on I've a Plane to pilot, and you've a plane to ride" He said while turning around to He then starts light jogging towards the Plane

* * *

~Cole~

As I enter the plane I notice that Kick had regained conscious, He was still banged up, though

"What kept you" Kendall asked

"In about" I said taking a quick glance at the analog watch on my wrist "10 seconds my answer is going to board the plane

I leave the rear loading area to Betty

* * *

~Kendall~

"I wonder what he meant by that" I said to kick who's currently on his back his leg in a splint

Kick Only Shrugged Then an expression appears on his face I lean closer I see a partial reflection in his eyes, I then hear footsteps I then notice a Jackie She had a look on her face said to me that she just go to chewed out, She Glances at me then at Gunther Then at Kick last

"Psst" I heard Kick say I lean closer to his Ears

"What did Cole do to her?" He said in a quiet tone

* * *

~Gunther (After Cole leaves the hangar) ~

It was a bummer that Kick got hurt and the stunt got cancelled

But on a personal note I got to save the girl of my dreams

I hear Jackie enter the plane and she had that look on her face like she got chewed out royally, it was afterward I recall Cole getting on the plane Before Jackie

I made sure that I had said this under my breath

"Oh Jackie, What did Cole do to you" I said so quietly Jackie couldn't hear me

* * *

~Author~

It was some time after Cole and Company had landed back at the Airfield

Cole had everyone stop by his place, Using a healing spell with Kendall, they patched Kick up He was relatively healed

Kendall volunteered to escort Kick home, primarily because she felt it to be her responsibility to ensure he gets home okay, What with all that had happened

Gunther and Jackie Walked home, she unfortunately didn't possess enough nerve to even look at Gunther

We now go to Jackie who had walked past Gunther's House

* * *

~Jackie~

As I Walk away from the Magnusson house I didn't look back because I just wasn't ready to face Gunther yet

I needed time to think things through, because I'm slightly overwhelmed by the amount of thoughts

The only place where I could be at peace with myself is home

As I reached for the Handle

"Jackie" I hear someone call for me

I turn in the direction of the voice, only to face the sight of someone of who I though was done with me

There Cole stood arms relaxed at his side

"Cole what are you doing here" I asked since I couldn't imagine what sort of reason he could be here

"I just wanted to say one more thing," He said to me

"Which is" I say with a raised eyebrow

"There is one more thing to think about; despite all that has occurred between you moving here and Now, despite all that you've put Kick and his friends through, Can you prove that Wackerman's are masters of their own fate, and make Destiny your own? He said but before I could even get off a word I blinked and he was gone just like that

I was now greatly confused I open the door, my mom was fortunately was out of the house at the moment

"He's a weird one that Cole is, and Boy What a weirdo...Masters of our fate, Next Generation Ms. Chicarelli…" I say to myself personally glad that no one heard me

I made my way to my bedroom and into my PJs

I laided on my bed and speaking quietly to myself "True love is a conquest, it should be won…"

"But then again could I really love someone who'd settle for me...?" I asked myself, sleepily

* * *

~Author ~

The scene fades to black as Jackie closes her eyes

(A/N: The Stuff regarding Ms. Chicarelli is made up, nor has anything from her past been confirmed)

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

(A/N: Okay I know I made you wait on this chapter, but I've hit some writers block as per some new material so if **any** of you want to share some Ideas for the next chapter need only private message me with "Idea Options" written somewhere the subject.)


	8. Chapter 8: Jackie comes to terms

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

(A/N: You might recognize a scene or two from this chapter from a scene in the 2011 film of THOR another thing I don't own anything to)

* * *

~Author~

It had been about two weeks since Cole chewed Jackie out, after he had to cancel the stunt he had planned because of the frost giants had attacked his friends

Jackie is now searching for answers within herself

Gunther's Resolve remained strong as ever to earn Jackie's love and affection

Kick and Kendall's relationship remained even stronger despite all that happened

But hoping back to Jackie for a moment, her search is drawing to a close

As dark storm clouds loom over the outskirts of Mellowbrook

* * *

~Cole~ (To bring you up to speed)

It was hard for me to not notice what with my rune mark and eye going nuts

H*** it was hard for everyone in Mellowbrook to not notice the Dark storm clouds

I was inside when I was looking out at the storm clouds, I hear a knock at my front door

I open the door to the sight of Kick and Kendall with their Runes marks and eyes active, I'd say I'm surprised, but then again I'd be lying

In fact I was expecting them to come, I usher them in

"I guessing you want to know, what's going on with those storm clouds looming overhead?" I say to them

"That's merits a big fat YES" they said with flat emphasis on Yes

"I've thought of only one thing that could explain those clouds" I said with a Dramatic pause

"And that would be" Kendall asked

"The Destroyer" I said

"And what's that" Kick asked

"It is an Asgardian weapon of great destructive power designed by Odin the all father, and created by the dwarves to do one thing and one thing only"

"And I'm" She said with a gulp "afraid to ask what that is" she said with understandable fear in her voice

"Constant fighting until all in its path are destroyed and nothing is left in its wake"

"Kick, Kendall I hope I don't need to tell you, what'll happen if the destroyer were to start wreaking havoc in the city" I say looking at them

* * *

~Kendall~

As I heard his recent words the most mentally sickest of fantasies started playing in my head

"No, No you don't" I said to Cole after shaking my head violent

We hurried out the door Kick and Cole were on bikes while I have the misfortune of being Wheel-less

But Kick was ever sweet enough to bang out a side car that can be attached to his bike

We made our way through the streets of Mellowbrook past on lookers of the weird storm clouds

"If they only knew what was really going on, Eh Kick" I said to him

"Yeah if they only knew the danger that threatens this world" Kick said

After that moment communication pretty much stopped for the duration of the ride

* * *

~Kick~

It was after I had spoken to Kendall I really focused on my riding and in no time at all we were at the outskirts of town

And dude the site was of something even I never thought I see Gunther do

He and Jackie are walking toward the destroyer

And destroyer isn't firing at them

"What's Going on" I say to myself

* * *

*the day before*

~Jackie~

It had been about two weeks since I was chewed out royally by Cole

And even I'm not proud to admit, that I'm still no closer to finding an answer to the question I asked myself two weeks ago, which was "could I really love someone I really love someone who'd settle for someone like me

Feeling a headache developing, I figured I'd go for a walk to clear my head

As I make my way out the door and on to sidewalk I noticed Kick was riding with Kendall in the sidecar he made with Cole so that Kendall could come with Kick since she herself didn't have a bike to call her own

I had a side fantasy of me sitting where Kendall is and she was standing where I was

But even now I realize even that is a dream that will never come true no matter how hard I try

Cole was a jerk for the way he spoke to me, but then again he wouldn't be a real friend if he didn't be straight with me from the start

The next thing I noticed was Gunther and his folk heading out of their house since it was in fact early in the day it was logical for me to guess that they were heading to the Battlesnax

I walked out of the Culd de Sac when a memory of my father surfaced, no visual mind you, only audio of the following sentence "_If you truly love someone, you must know when it's time to let them go_"

It was from these words figure enough was enough, it is high time I plucked up the nerve to face Gunther

If I was to not meet the same general fate as Ms. Chicarelli, The Bitter old bat on my block as well as Kick, Kendall and Gunther's, I have to let Kick Go from the sights of my Romantic fantasies

As I walk to my house I bring out my Bike, I usually used for tailing Kick when he goes riding on his bike

Now mounted with Bike gear I make my way to the Battlesnax

I park my bike out front and gazed at the door

Word couldn't Begin to describe how nervous I feel

I was torn between My Fan Side That wanted me to continue my devotion to Kick

Now I could do that, But What Would I Accomplish?

Absolutely Nothing, Because If I devoted myself To Kick All I'd end up with is

A Broken Heart

A Restraining Order Against me

And a lot of bad blood between My Family and Kick's

Now like Kendall I to Care about Kick But I care for him enough not to turn our Eventually Families into a new generation of Hatfields and McCoys

Stepping out of my Train of thought to let some Battlesnax Costumers out, via stepping off to the side

I Take a breath and exhaled

I enter the Battlesnax as I step inside I now realize that Cole was right even though he didn't say the words I'm About to say

I'm going to have to grow up and Let Kick Go, Or Destroy the lives of my Eventual off springs with the hatred that will sprout from within them

I make my way to the diner style Norse themed stools

"Welcome to Battlesnax, We'll be with you shortly" Gunther's Mom Said to me

I already knew that her name is Helga from the and I'm Now no longer proud of Listening bugs I placed in and around the general areas where Kick Hangs out be the location voluntarily and involuntarily

It was a short wait after I had sat down

"Welcome to Battlesnax how can I help you today" Mr. Magnuson said to me

He looks at me, his eyes widen to almost Bug eyed

"You're looking for Gunther right" He said

Now I didn't even say anything, how'd he know that?

"Um yeah I am; How do you know that" I asked him

"Long story short: I Know a guy," He said

He motioned me to follow him into the back room

As I enter the back it is actually the kitchen I take a moment to take in my surroundings

The next thing I see is Gunther hard at work with the dishes

"Gunther, A girl is here to see you" Mr. Magnuson said

He left the room before I could speak

"Kendall, how many times do I have to …" He said in a not happy tone, turning around and stop speaking when he sees me

"Jackie, Okay this is embarrassing" He said glancing down to hide the blush that had appeared on his face

"Okay if I asked why you thought I was Kendall" I said hiding a chuckle the best I could

"No because the story would bore you to tears" He said

Now normally I'd be curious but judging from the look on Gunther's Face I figure it is best I'd take his word for it

"I'd Best get back to work, If you want talk I'll listen while I work" He said getting back to his station

"Okay," I said while thankful that Gunther hasn't given up on me

He started his work with the Dishes'

As I stood there I feel a slight trembling feeling, deep down I know prolonging this will only make this worse

"Gunther, I'm Sorry" I said

"Sorry, what for" he asked apparently not getting what I was getting at

"Everything, starting from the way I treated you" I said glancing down in shame

As I Spoke He gave me his undivided attention

"You were trying so hard to earn my affection, And how are you rewarded" I said with a glance off to the right Then looking at him with a guilty face

"By being tossed aside like a piece of garbage, whenever Kick is involved in our lives"

"Look I know I haven't been the ideal friend, let alone Girlfriend and thanks I've now see the metaphorical writing on the wall to know that my fantasies towards Kick are never going to come true" I said with a glance off to the right recalling my memories with Kick

"The Bottom Line Gunther If you can find someone who can treat you a lot better than I ever could, I won't stop you because I didn't do anything to earn your affection, I don't Des…" I said and had he have let me finish I would of said I don't deserve you, But I was cut off by Gunther Kissing me

I was slightly caught off guard when he did that but I thought about pushing away but it was too late his kiss took its hold on me because the sensation started to make its way through me like a Deep Tissue Message

"Gunther, Why" I asked with a pause before I asked Why

"Because you talk too much, and you do so deserve me because I loved you back around the time I came down Widow-maker's peak, and I love you now"

* * *

~Author~

As the flourishing romance transpired Cole was peering through the Window door

And even he couldn't help but smile at the new couple

Before leaving He ushers Magnus and Helga over to him and urges them to look in the kitchen where Gunther and Jackie are standing

It was later that that night Gunther and Jackie were both in their Beds

They both had a dream

Wouldn't you figured they both have same dream

(Queue: the scene from the 2011 film THOR, Where Odin Strips Thor of his power after disobeying him and nearly starting a War and is banished to Midgard (Earth)

After they awoke from that dream

They both wondered why they had the same dream although they both didn't know it yet

Neither did both of them realized that were primed and ready for the arrival of their new powers

Later After they finished their Breakfast they were hit with another vision

More visions actually

One was of a pair Mjölnir look-alikes landing in different parts of the world (A/N: both of the Mjölnir look-alikes have the same general shape as the Thor 2011 Movie Prop)

Another Vision was audio of some mysterious voice (A/N: Michael Clarke Duncan's voice is a good example)

"Who should ever hold these hammers; if they be worthy shall both possess the power of Thor"

They were both walking through the streets when they saw the weird storm clouds as mentioned at the beginning of the chapter

They hear thunder yet the sky is clear with the exception of the weird cloud phenomenon

* * *

~Jackie~

I would have been able get a closer look, When all of the sudden

*WHUMP (A/N: Weird choice of sound but it's the only one I could think of)

A shockwave knocked me and Gunther back about, if I had to guess 4 feet

Then another of those weird Audio mind things hit me

"Brother Whatever I've done to wrong you, whatever I've done to lead you to do this, I'm am truly sorry, But these people are innocent, Taking their lives will gain you nothing, So take mine and End this"

As I came out of it a quick glance at Gunther reveal he had experienced the same thing I did

Then I don't even recall ever thinking such an action because before I even knew it I was walking towards the metallic looking thing

Then as if possessed I recited the words from the weird Audio mind things only thing different was I didn't say brother

The thing that came from the sky evidently heard me

It had turned around, I personally thought it was over

* * *

~Author~

But it was because that thing placed its right foot back at a 90 Degree angle from his left foot (A/N doesn't have to be exact) and back handed slugged both Gunther and Jackie

They skid across the ground where Jackie Is caught by Kendall

And Cole and Kick tag team to catch Gunther

The Scene Fades to black as Kick, Kendall and Cole are holding the now injured Gunther and Jackie

with One Destroyer moving towards the city of Mellowbrook

* * *

(A/N: And with that ends the Chapter, So readers you know the drill Review, me your Positive comments and thoughts on the new chapter I plan to end the whole story on Chapter 9, which will take a while to create)


	9. Chapter 9: a new ally & epilogue

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)

(A/N: Here it is Chapter 9, and the ending epilogue, and I figure I try a new tactic, I start with the end and beginnings, I work on the End and work backwards, Practical uses in the work place: Crime scene investigating)

* * *

~Cole~ (to bring you up to speed) (This part occurs during the last moment of Chapter 8)

Just when you think Humanity has surprised you they surprise you with something completely unexpected

Because Gunther and Jackie had taken a backed handed fist

"Kendall Catch Jackie " I said to Kendall with a glance at the currently airborne girl

"Kick I shall help you catch Gunther" I say to Kick As we all beeline to rescue

* * *

~Kick~

I had seen what might as well have been the biggest act of bravery and daredevil style guts I've ever seen

Cole essentially arrested his movement by getting in his path

And I helped bring him down

He was bleeding that back hander he took punctured skin near a vital spot

Gunther looked like he was in bad shape

He tried to speak but his words weren't audible and barely understandable From a quick glance over at Kendall she was facing the same sort of problems as I was with Gunther

* * *

~Gunther~

That hit did a number on both me and my nerves

I tried to get my to say words, but for some odd reason I couldn't even move a muscle let alone my mouth

Despite my best efforts I couldn't even keep my eyes open

And from the look on Kick and Cole's Face they didn't know what to do

But after my eyes were closed I heard that strange voice again

"_Who should ever hold these hammers if they be worthy shall both possess the power of Thor "_

I noticed the word choice they

I glanced to my side and there was Jackie

Then we were standing on grass and there stood two Hammers Jackie and I walked closer I looked at the Hammers

"_Mjölnir s twin sisters" _said the strange voice

* * *

~Cole~

As Gunther had closed his eyes I looked up to the sight of two object hurtling towards us

I had to make an excuse but the Destroyer took care of that for me

"Kick, Kendall" I said turning there heads to the destroyer "MOVE"

* * *

~Kendall ~

We scramble away from Gunther and Jackie I glance up and all I saw was a pair of objects it was difficult to see it clearly but soon it didn't matter, A light envelops both Gunther and Jackie who had somehow miraculously stood up and there was a split second and caught the objects

As the light that enveloped them went away

There stood Gunther and Jackie Clad in armor (A/N for a visual reference, Think the 2011 movie Thor Armor including the Helmet used during the scene which would have been Thor's coronation for the throne of Asgard)

"Cole What's Happening" I ask him

"Thor has chosen Gunther and Jackie to be Midgardians" He said with a smile

The Destroyer was prepared to fire again But this time was different Two Hammers similar to Mjölnir appearance Hit the destroyer and the beam it fired harmlessly cratered the ground next to it

Then they caught the apparently their Hammers since boomeranged into their hands

Both Hammers in their hand spinning round like a top

Then they used the speed from spin to get airborne

As I saw they were easily three quarters of a mile up

Gunther was from my view a little lower

The minute that followed it was pretty apparent why that was the case because

The wind Jackie was whipping up picked up the destroyer and was slowly rising up from the ground as that was happening The Destroyer was firing at them but it was in vain Gunther used his new hammer to deflect the blasts

Then after the destroyer stopped firing, Gunther joined Jackie and they created a dual hammer missile

The destroyer fired a Beam It made contact with the Dual Hammer missile Gunther and Jackie were apart of

But instead of sending them flying, a poetic way of describing what I see is

A rock in a stream, the beam the destroyer was flowing harmlessly past Gunther and Jackie

They reached the destroyers mouth and stuck their hammers in said mouth and the attack the destroyer launched essentially blew up in the destroyer's face it plummeted to earth where it made a tiny crater

Cole walked up to Gunther and Jackie and essentially explained what happened

* * *

~Gunther~

As I Now stand now proud of the I Achieved with Jackie

I could hear my parents cheering like no body's business

Six creepy lookin' Shady appearing characters Stood before us

Five of them were significantly shorter than the 7 figures standing behind them

I cautiously approached them I still couldn't Recognize the rear figures

But the figures I did recognize were the ones in front

One of them looked like me only thing something seemed different then me myself

I glanced to the right their was a Jackie look alike just like me

I glanced to the left I then saw look alike version of Kick, Kendall and Cole

"Cole who or what are these" I said calling to him

"Gunther, Jackie, Kick and Kendall, say hello to your dark counterparts" Cole said with hints of anger in his voice

"Dark Counterparts" Kick, Kendall, Jackie and I said sounding the two words

"My Opposite speaks true" said The Dark variant of Cole

"You also might consider us your evil twins" said both the dark variant of Kendall and Jackie

"We all Form the Dark Guardians, and we have one mission to invade your world and create the empire of darkness in your dimension"

"WHAT" We all said

"Our defeat here only proves that this city is to fortified and will result in a defeat" Said the dark version of Kick

"There is only one city where fortifications are not existent" Said the Dark version of Cole

* * *

~Cole~

As I heard my evil half's words

I had a suspicion as per which one of the cities they'll attack

They vanished into a portal

"Cole" Kick said

I look at Kick; he had a worried look on his face

Of that I could understand

"Which city are they going to attack?" He asks

Gunther and Kendall gather round me Jackie joined in

Putting this off will only make this worse so I might as well tell them

"Danville Virginia" I said

Apparently this strikes a really bad chord of foreboding with them

"We have to intercept that invasion force" Gunther said

"And do what I ask you it's the 5 of us against who knows how many they have" I interrupted

"We can always seek their help" Kick said to Kendall

"Wait, What are you blathering about" I say to Kick

"Cole Have we a tale to tell you" Kendall said with a hand on my back pressing me in the direction of Mellowbrook

She Kick, Gunther and Jackie lead me back to town

* * *

~Author~

Kick, Kendall, and Gunther spend the next couple hours explaining Danville's significance to them at Cole's House

And they tell him about some residents of great significance (A/N: Anybody care to guess of who I'm referring to?)

After they finished Cole's Mom Call him into the kitchen

About 10 minutes later Cole returns to the living room

* * *

*Epilogue*

~Kick~

"What was that about" Kendall asked Cole

"My Mom has been called away on assignment for the Justice Department"

"What" We all say

"My Mom's a District Attorney and she was request to prosecute a certain individual along with a couple more in a particular city"

"Wait a minute, what is that" I ask him

A smile creeped onto Cole's Face

Could it be that the city his Mom has been called away to is

"Danville Virginia" He said

We rush him to squeeze in a group hug

"And that's not the best part I'm aloud to bring 4 friends with me"

"So That Means…" Gunther said with excitedly

"Yes Gunther" Cole said with a me patent pending steely eyed smile

"Look out Danville we are coming to town" Pointing out a window

* * *

~Author~

Story fades to black after this point

* * *

(A/N: This story is the Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil Fanfiction, Midgardian's awakening. The only thing I own is the Midgardian's awakening part of the title I don't however own anything that pertains to Kick Buttowski, This Fanfiction is set after my first Kick Buttowski Fanfiction)


End file.
